The Dissonant Jury
by ShizukaNatasha
Summary: An Angel, a Demon, and one man caught between them. Both of them are his Jury - they will evaluate his life and his Deeds. His soul will either be saved or devoured, and only he himself can Judge where his soul goes. Only if he can survive living with different races who loathe each other to the very core.


The man was broken. He was a blubbering, hysterical mess, lying on the cold hard ground of an alleyway. Snow was rapidly falling and beginning to cover his frozen form. He was shaking, sobbing, it wasn't right. His heart was broken, his dreams shattered into a million pieces…everything had been taken from him. He'd lost - the love of his life – she'd run off with everything! The young man hoped that in the morning the frostbite will have taken him. Yet as he stared up into the dark night sky, covered by gray clouds, a light began to shine. The clouds began to part as though God was welcoming him into the Heavens. But if there was a God, how could he allow such a thing to happen to his life?

Two footsteps caught his attention, they sounded like the high heels of some sort. He wondered if a prostitute was on the verge of finding him. Instead, a warm light cascaded over his body. It felt peaceful and almost calming. A shadow passed over his closing eyelids and bravely he reopened them to see a large, white wing. Immediately his eyes shifted to the left, following the path of the wing until they reached the body of a woman. She stood tall before him and had a gentle smile on her milky white visage. She reached out gently to caress his face.

"We must get you inside, you poor thing," she whispered soothingly, sending warm tingles down his spine and throughout his back. The Angel's wings moved to shield him from the falling snow, but instead he began to feel colder…that warmth she had been emitting was blocked by something else. The young man watched her take a step back and turn around to face the building behind them. He followed her gaze to the top, where a shadow of a man lurked. He could see his pink eyes narrowed and focused like a predator. _What was it?_ He wondered.

"You," the woman hissed, her stance changing to that of a defensive one. Her wings spread out behind her and he saw the feathers appear to turn…sharp, like a razor. _Am I dreaming? _"Leave," she growled gently. "He is mine."

"Oh come now," the lurking male chuckled, his voice silk and attractive – even to the male on the ground! "You shouldn't be so greedy for an Angel…"

"Go," the Angel warned once again. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw. When the Demon did not move, one of her feathers shot out from its place and flew past the Demon's face. The man couldn't tell whether or not it had injured him. _I must be hallucinating, _he told himself. The Demon jumped from his post and in an instant, he had pinned the Angel against the wall. His hand was tight around her slender throat and he loomed over her in a threatening way. He bared his fangs and leaned down to the Angel's ear.

"Surely we can share him, can't we?" he growled.

"Why would I – share anything – with a gluttonous beast like you?" she gasped, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders and attempting to push him away from her. Her long nails dug into the fabric of his tail coat, but the Demon continued to prove his strength against her.

"Because I might kill you," he told her and lifted her body off the ground by two feet. The Angel gasped louder and struggled even harder, her wings flapping desperately to get away.

"No," she hissed through her teeth; her eyes were wide and she opened her mouth to let out an Angelic, Destructive scream.*

The man on the ground watched the scene in horror; what was he to do? How could he get help? Very slowly he gathered all of his strength and forced himself to prop his body up by his bare elbows. "Wait…" he cough, his throat dry and lips numb, "…don't kill her…"

The Demon dropped the Angel to the ground and stalked over to him. The ebony haired man peered down at him condescendingly, giving him and wicked smile. "My, my, aren't you a strong one?"

The young man began to shake and tremble with fear and from the cold, now that he had once become aware of it. What was he supposed to say back? Would the Demon kill him? Possess him, like in the Exorcist? He was so terrified and felt like drifting off into the exhaustion that had come upon him…

Suddenly the Angel was now pinning the Demon against the wall, holding him by the throat now. She squeezed tightly as he chuckled low in his throat. "Leave," she warned. "I'm here to save his soul, you're here to devour it."

_Devour?_ The man gulped and looked back and forth between the two. He began to remember how much Angels and Demons loathed each other. _Angels and Demons…what funny dreams death gives you…_

"And your point is? As a Demon I must feed as well."

"Go find someone else!" the Angel yelled, holding down her position.

"Why don't we make a deal instead?" asked the Demon, holding out his gloved, open hand. He smirked down at the Angel, his eyes dancing with trickery. The Angel took a step back, glanced at the man on the ground, then back at the Demon. Hesitantly, she took the Demon's open hand in agreement.

**xXx**

"Name?"

"Robert J – Jeffers…"

"Age?"

"T – twenty seven…"

The dark skinned nurse looked up at Robert Jeffers, who sat in his Hospital Bed, wrapped in blankets. He was still shivering and partially frost bitten, but he'd been informed by the Doctor that he would be ok and could go home in the morning. He was a twenty seven year old, who stood at 5'8'. He had large hazel eyes with caramel colored skin and a heap of damp, muddy brown colored shaggy hair on his head. Robert wasn't a strong man; he was quite lanky and untoned. His arms were like jello, with no "real" muscle to them. His face was oval shaped and his thin lips were pale blue for now, though his brows had a bit of thickness to them. He even had larger ears that stuck out a little bit more prominent than most. Fortunately his nose wasn't too large and unseemly.

"And what exactly do you think you were doing out in that snow?"

"I was…having a bad day," Robert lied. He looked down to avoid the Nurses stare; he knew that if he confessed the real reason as to being out there, they would haul his ass up to the Psychiatric Ward for an evaluation. And Robert didn't want that.

"Mmhmm," she hummed and gave him a disbelieving stare, before turning and leaving his room. Once he was gone he looked over to his left at the two visitors chairs. Sitting in them were both the Angel and the Demon (though the Angel had scooted her chair away a few feet). His eyes moved between them, remembering their deal. They had agreed on working together to judge his soul. The more bad deeds Robert did, the closer the Demon got to taking his soul. And vice versa, only the Angel would save him for his good deeds. Rob had never been a religious person, but already he knew he preferred the Angel.

The Angel had told him that her name was Serafina Laudine. She was a short, curvy woman with average sized breasts. Her face was oval shaped and she had thin lips and large gray eyes, with waist length blonde hair that was a mix between curly and wavy. He had already found mesmerizingly beautiful…likewise, so was the Demon. The Demon's name was Sebastian Michaelis; he was tall at 6'1, his short black hair and pale white skin. He was clothed in black and his red eyes were cold. Still, he was the most attractive man Rob had ever seen in his life.

"Will you tell us why you were out there, Master?" Serafina asked gently.

Rob nodded and let out a long, loud, and hard sigh before beginning to explain. "My wife left me and took everything with her…all of the money, my business…it's all gone…even the dog! …so I tried to kill myself." He shook his head.

"You're a coward," said Sebastian, smirking and crossing his leg to appear in an amused position.

"Shut up!" Rob whispered. He hated being called a coward. Wincing, he looked down. On his chest was the Contract Mark the Demon had placed on him only moment before the Nurse had walked in. It still stung and left him wishing the numbness was back. The Angel, on the other hand, had instead prayed and was now carrying around a silver amulet with a feather design on it to symbolize their own Contract together.

The Demon stared, before turning his attention to the woman beside him. "So, my lady, are you sure you're still interested in this deal we have made?"

"Yes. I am not losing him," she replied and glared at Sebastian, crossing her arms.

"Come now, don't be like that. You should relax and enjoy this. It is a game after all."

"It is not a "game". You and I are both on duty – at least I take my job seriously," she replied.

Sebastian chuckled. "You are very blunt for an Angel, you know. You should ease up a little more, perhaps a way to ease that tension…?" His hand slowly made its way over to her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, giving him a threatening look as she scooted farther away. "Your hands can stain a soul."

"And you're point is? If you're so worried about it, then why not give in and give his soul to me?"

Rob flinched at the sound of a loud slap across Sebastian's face. He put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. Glancing up, he saw Serafina moving her chair farther away and Sebastian rubbing his now red cheek.

"My, my, you _are _a feisty one," the Demon chuckled.

_Yes, feisty, _Rob thought to as he wrapped the blankets tighter around himself. He was beginning to feel better now – and he was glad that he had been rescued by these two. Well, more like _rescued _by the Angel. He looked over at them. "You two have to obey everything I say, right?"

"As long as it does not endanger your life, then yes," Sebastian answered.

Rob looked down and smiled. For the first time in almost a month, he felt powerful once again. He was beginning to feel like a King – like these two were his knights in white and black armor. But he also felt scared, like a little boy. He was crossing into a dangerous world that he never knew existed. Both of them were to be his protectors, his followers, and his Jury. But only he himself could be the Jude of his own life.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi everyone! I wanted to get this up sooner, but 3/4ths of the way typing we went out to eat so I had to stop -_- But I finished now! So what do you think? Do you like it? It was a spur of the moment idea I had, and my friend urged me to go with it. She also thought up the title for it I'm also going to try and type up and upload a new chapter of _Plaything _tonight too, so hopefully you can look forward to that

Do people want me to continue with _Stolen? _Or should I just give up on it now? I kinda want to continue but I don't know…

Also, is anyone tired of me writing just Seb x OC stories? I feel like I might be boring people or something, but believe me, I have other interests in things – but right now I have no ideas for them. Anyone have any requests maybe?

*About the Angelic Destructive Scream thing, I was trying to describe what Angela did in the anime when she destroyed the church. It'll be hard to write as an Angel since they're not so elaborated on as Demons are. :/


End file.
